fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
A World With Monsters
Siberia, Irkutsk Province, 2019. A car is traveling on the roads full of forests of southern Russia. The road takes to a military base. The car enters to the main gate and soldiers and two scientists are outside waiting for the guest. The car stops and Dr Lukas Wankstein gets out of the car, "Welcome to our facility Dr Lukas Wankstein! We were waiting for you" said Dr Pavel, "It's good to see you again my colleges! So, show you what are the newest stuff" said Dr Lukas. The scientists are on a cave with ancient structures with old writings and paintings, "Last time you came here, we investigated the writings of the Mongols and the structures of the temple. Not only the writings said about giant monsters and gods, the mongols knew the existence of this creatures" said Dr Pavel, "Just please tell me what else you found besides the whole temple" said Dr Lukas. Dr Pavel smiles and orders men to open a giant metal door. The door opened and it shows two giant monsters frozen. Dr Lukas is impressed and laughs nervously, "The Mongols were right" said Dr Pavel. The scientists go to the elevator on a tower to have a better view on the monsters, "So as you can see, this frozen mountain was once a lake that was always underground for millions of years, we still don't know how this monsters got there" said Dr Pavel, "Tell me about this monsters" said Dr Lukas. Dr Pavel shows the drawing of the full physical bodies of the monsters, "The first monster is very interesting. His appearance shows a body with mix of a dinosaur and a shark, with a dorsal fin, two fins close to it's arms and it has gills. This monsters has a codename, Sharkosuchus, because it kind of looks more like a Baryonyx to us" said Dr Pavel. Dr Lukas is impressed and looks at the frozen monster again. "Tell about the second monster" said Dr Lukas, "The second one is also interesting. It's basically a giant crocodile with a head of a spinosaurus. And we call it Spinocroc" said Dr Pavel, "Well! This means we have a lot job to do with these animals, does the team extracted their DNA yet?" said Dr Lukas, "No we haven't. We fear that maybe we could break the whole ice, either it could be crushed and collapse, or maybe these monsters might have a disease that could infect all of us. We don't even know their genders" said Dr Peval. Both scientists are in the laboratory and Dr Peval shows more things about the research of the monsters. Meanwhile, an android bug comes to the facility and flies all over the place meeting the place and placing the bombs on the frozen mountain where inside the monsters are shown. The bug gets out of the facility and explosions damaged the facility. All scientists and archeologists are running and the soldiers are preparing their weapons if there's an enemy, "What just happened!?" said Dr Lukas screaming nervously, "I don't know! Let's get out of here!" said Dr Pavel. The ice is breaking and the cave is collapsing due the explosions and all people are escaping. Most of the people survived the collapse of the cave and the facility, "No! Our facility is destroyed and so is the cave" said Dr Pavel, "All the writings and paintings of the mongols including the frozen monsters are now destroyed. I can't believe we lost everything" said Dr Lukas. The earth is trembling and a giant monster is rising from the ground and makes a powerful roar. Sharkosuchus has awaken, and her size scares the people. The soldiers prepare their weapons and the scientists interviene, "Don't shoot! Please don't shoot! " said Dr Lukas, the soldiers stop aiming their weapons to the monster. Sharkosuchus is confused and looks everywhere and rans away. Everyone is silent and Dr Pavel screams with much anger, "We need to call the russian military now!" said Dr Pavel. The earth is trembling again and Spinocroc escapes and rans away to the same direction Sharkosuchus went. Sharkosuchus is running extremely fast while Spinocroc is following him. The russian military comes with planes and helicopters and they start to shoot Sharkosuchus. Sharkosaurus is destroying the helicopters with her tail and the planes try to kill her with missiles, but she's unstoppable. Behind Sharkosuchus, Spinocroc comes running fast bites her neck. Sharko is violently scratching Spinocroc's head and stops bitting her neck. Both monsters are wounded badly, Sharko is losing too much blood from her neck while Spinocroc has too much blood on his head. Spinocroc much more agressive charges to Sharko and tries to bite her legs, but Shark dodges the bites and then she bites his tail and throws him to a small mountain. Sharkosuchus charges her pyroclastic breath and blasts her power on Spinocroc. After that, Sharkosuchus realizes after the smoke went away, Spinocroc disappeared. Sharksuchus doesn't care and go to her own way on the west of Russia. One Week Later... The UN Council has all the presidents of the world and they are discussing about a new global conflict. A man is standing on the center of the council and he's going to give a speech, "Greetings everyone, first I want to thank the UN to invite me to the council. A week ago in Siberia, two monsters appeared and they both went to different ways destroying different cities and town. The first one went to west, destroying many cities and even tried to get to Moscow. The monster, or kaiju as we called them, disappeared on the Baltic Sea on Finland. And the second one went to the south of russia to the north of China and Japan and disappeared on the sea. And now, last week we got more kaijus appearing on different parts of the world" said Howard, "What are you proposing?" asked the president of russia, "We don't need to kill this monsters with nuclear weapons or even use most of the military. Since I'm the director of H.R.U.O, I have a team of super soldiers that will defeat this monsters. Instead of wasting our resources and damaging our environment with powerful weapons, let's use one of the many things we hope it will succeed. The H.R.U.O Super Soldiers are perfect to fight with this kaijus. So! What does everyone say?" said Howard. H.R.U.O. Secret Base, Sardegna Province in Italy. A giant table is shown on the main part of the base and director Howard Witnick and his agents are discussing, "The UN has accepted our technology and the soldiers. We will defeat the kaijus and we will never give up. An A.I. called Red Eye makes a warning sound, "Attention! Three kaijus appeared on the Iberian Peninsula! One appeared in Portugal on the north and two appeared on Spain!" said Red Eye. Howard runs and gets to a helicopter and calls someone from his phone, "General Raynott! We are going to Spain! Get your soldiers ready and tell the spanish and portuguese government not to use their nuclear weapons. Just let them use their armies" said Howard. A soldier sends images of the monsters to Howard, "No... this can't be..." said Howard worried, the images shows three monsters running and destroying cities, "Nolfrim and P-rex again... and the other one looks unknown, a giant dog on Barcelona. TO BE CONTINUED... Kaijus * Sharkosuchus * Spinocroc * Nolfrim (Mentioned) * P-rex (Mentioned) * Tekutino (Referenced) Characters * Dr. Lukas Wankstein * Howard Witnick * General Abbad Raynott (Mentioned) Category:Kaiju Warfare Episodes Category:Universe 778